A battery pack typically comprises some configuration of several battery cells. A battery cell typically includes a casing to hold the components the of the battery cell. The battery cell may include an anode (negative electrode) immersed in a suitable electrolyte. The anode may comprise any suitable compound such as porous carbon particles; e.g. graphite particles arranged into sheets. The battery cell may further include a cathode immersed in an electrolyte. The cathode may comprise any suitable metal oxide compound such as cobalt-oxide (CoO2) particles. Many types of battery cells are known, but for discussion purposes lithium-ion types will be used.
A battery discharges, for example, when it is connected across a load. During discharging, ions (e.g., lithium ions) flow through the electrolyte from the negative electrode to the positive electrode. Electrons flow from the negative electrode to the positive electrode through the load. The lithium ions and electrons combine at the positive electrode. When no more Li ions flow for the given discharge potential applied across the cell, the battery can be deemed to be fully discharged.
During charging, the lithium ions flow from the positive electrode to the negative electrode through the electrolyte. Electrons flow through the external charger in the direction from the positive electrode to the negative electrode. The electrons and lithium ions combine at the negative electrode and deposit there. When no more Li ions flow for the given charge potential applied across the cell, the battery can be deemed fully charged and ready to use.